Ice maiden
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: Perfect plans may end up with new plans. What would happen if Elsa never got to thaw Arendelle? More than that, what if she froze herself? Jelsa (eventually) rated T to be sure.
1. Something in the middle of nowhere

_Hello everyone! This is my second Jelsa fanfic. I was bored, so I decided to write this story. Thanks for reading it :D_

 _This happens 3 years after ROTG. So, please be kind with me._

 _Rise of the Guardians and Frozen belongs to their respectives authors._

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Norway. Spring was not his favorite season of the year, but it had some things that made it less terrible. However, spending a day roaming the mountains was his kind of adventure for spring days. He had heard stories about how the northern lights appeared on the night skies of early spring and he really wanted to see them. Night was hours ahead, but he could wander around to kill some time.

There was also a legend about that specific mountain. People said that there used to be a whole kingdom near that mountain, but one day, it was buried in snow and no-one ever knew about it again. He never wanted to do any research about it, especially because of his duties as a new guardian. He had to bring fun to children and winter. He was really busy, so, he never cared about that (and he wasn't sure if it really happened, by the way).

Hours began to move really slowly. He was getting bored. He wanted to see the northern lights, but waiting was not an option, so he made his way to the nearest city when he spotted something that caught his attention. It was a shining blue thing, like a diamond or something alike.

He landed near the object and swept the snow with his staff. There was more blue stuff. He continued and realized that the blue stuff was ice. He smiled thinking how convenient was to find an activity to do until the night arrived and proceeded to uncover whatever it was underneath the snow.

After half an hour of sweeping the snow, he found an entrance. It was like a balcony. Even for him, that had seen many things in his afterlife, it was strange. He made his way into the room. There were broken walls all over the place, but it still remained like a building. It seemed that an avalanche had destroyed part of the place.

He wandered around and discovered a chamber. There was a beautiful frozen font and the rest of a stairway. It looked like a palace: an ice palace. He questioned himself about who had made such a piece of art and why nobody in the world knew about it. Then, he saw a figure lying on the floor. He reached carefully and saw a beautiful woman. She was asleep (or dead, he didn't know). She looked concerned about something. He tried to touch her, but she was cold as the ice she was lying on.

"Too bad" He thought a little bit upset "she is dead".

He tried to look for some clues about the identity of the woman, but, when he looked back, she wasn't there anymore.

"Maybe she wasn't real…" He started to say when he heard a voice behind him. He turned around and saw the woman standing there, noticeably upset. She was saying something, but he couldn't understand what she was saying. "Hey, I don't speak your language. Are you ok?" He said confused. She looked up and he turned to see what she was looking for. Suddenly, an icicle flew across the room. "Wait, where it came from?" He asked looking at her again. She appeared another icicle and threw it to him. "What?! Why are you attacking me?! Moon, North needs to see this" he said taking out a snow globe and creating a portal. He took her hand and both entered into it while she was yelling something.

The arrival wasn't as smooth as he would want, but at least, they made it to the North Pole. Some elves looked at them confused while the boy and the very upset woman were almost running to North's office.

"I told you to knock the door" North said thinking it was one of the elves. "Well, this is not what I expected" He said when he saw his two visitors. "Jack, who is this woman?"

"That's what I want to ask you" Jack stated very confused. "I was in Norway, I found this Ice Palace and she was there. She was dead and then she started to throw icicles to me. That's all I know" He said, almost spitting every word.

"Did she attack you? With icicles?" North said amazed.

"Yes, I can't see why you are so impressed. She could kill me!" Jack said raising his voice.

"You are already dead, Jack. Sorry" North said and walked towards the woman. He cleared his throat and began talking in the same language she was speaking.

"Do you understand her?" Jack asked surprised.

"Well, someone has to read the children's letter and I'd never let the elves to do it" the old man answered. "She says that her name is Elsa, that she is the queen of a kingdom called Arendelle and" he paused listening to what she was saying "she says that you entered into her castle, knocked her down and destroyed the entire place".

"What?!" Jack said confused "When I get there, everything was a mess. I didn't do anything of what she is saying" North looked back to the woman and she continued talking. She seemed very upset. "Tell her the truth. What I just told you, North" Jack said upset. The woman looked at him and started to say something. "Wait, why she can see me?"

"Very good question" North said and started making her questions. "Well, she doesn't know who you are. She says that she is impressed as you are. However" He tilted his head and his face showed realization. "This beautiful woman may not know you because she is from the early 19th century. Just a hundred years after you… ahem, passed away" Jack stood there not knowing what to say.

"So, are you telling me this woman is dead?" Jack asked and North looked back to her, then he faced the white-haired boy.

"Yes and no"

"Is she a zombie?"

"No"

Jack looked at the woman and reached to her. He tried to touch his hand, but she refused and began speaking again.

"She says that you should stay away from her or she'll do something you'd regret" North warned and Jack took a step away. "You said you find her in an ice castle, didn't you? And you also said that she has ice powers as you. So, maybe she "froze" herself or something alike and now she is… well, frozen but alive"

"That doesn't make sense, you know?" The boy said and North shrugged

"At least is what I can see. And for you, your majesty, please feel yourself at home".

"She doesn't speak English…"

"I speak English, indeed, boy. However, I quite don't understand very well what you are saying" She said with a queen-like tone and a little accent. "This gentleman told me that I am in a place different from my kingdom, which I cannot understand, but, I noticed that your way of speaking is different from what I was taught."

"Well, then, why you never answered my questions?"

"I was not sure if it was safe to talk to you. Sir, could I go to that room you promised me?" Elsa asked in a very polite way. North nodded and guided her out of the room, but looked at Jack before leaving "Please, wait here, Jack".

The door closed behind him, leaving Jack confused and alone in the office.

* * *

 _Well, I hope it wasn't so bad hehe. I'll upload next chapter next week. I hope so. I have tons of work to do :'(_

 _Have a nice day, everyone!_


	2. Still confused

_Hello everyone!_

 _Thank you very much to read this story and also, I apologize for the late update. As I said, I have a lot of work to do at school -.- Anyway, I bring you the second chapter. I hope you like it._

* * *

After 20 minutes, North came back to the office. He found Jack playing with one of his trains.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't get bored" North said and he sat on a chair.

"I am bored. I had plans and now I'm stuck here" Jack said in a monotone voice.

"Well, you're plans just changed. This Elsa is a very interesting person. She doesn't remember why she was alone in that castle or why you were there. Actually, she is worried about what happened to her people. Also, she says that she wants to know what happened to her sister. You have something in common!" North added giving Jack a pat on the shoulder.

"People have siblings. And that doesn't answer my question, why is she capable of seeing us?"

"Maybe is because of her powers. Maybe she is indeed dead. I don't know. The moon will tell us someday." The man answered and shrugged. "Anyway, I need you to go and get some books. She said she would love to read something in our current language. And I think this would help you to settle down the little differences you had"

"Should I?" Jack asked knowing the answer. North nodded and the boy complaint "Ok, I'll do it. But don't say anything if I have to defend myself"

North laughed and Jack went out of the room. He was very pissed and at the same time, he was interested in knowing more about the woman. She seemed to carry a big secret, aside from his ice-powers. He flew several hours to get a library. He looked around for some books that might like her. But none seemed good enough. Then, he spotted a few and took them. "After all", he thought. "I'm going to return them someday. It's not stealing" He left a snowflake instead of the book and went back to the North Pole.

It was midday when he arrived. The yetis were taking a break, the elves were asleep and Tooth was there with her assistants.

"Jack! Nice to see you again!" She said with a wide smile. The little fairies around her sighed and giggled "Girls, why do you still doing that every time you see him?" Jack laughed. "You seem in pretty good mood today"

"Not really. I had to go for these books" He said showing her the package.

"For the queen?" She asked giving them a glance.

"Yes, for her. How do you know?"

"I just came to check her teeth and I'll try to look for her box. Maybe we could know something about her. And I also wanted to know how she is. You don't get to see humans with powers all the time, you know?" She answered and smiled with excitement.

"Her teeth are perfect?"

"Oh my God, yes!" She squealed. "You had to see them. They are even whiter than yours. A real royal dentition"

Jack laughed again and continued with his journey to the queen's bedroom. Tooth waved and parted with her fairies. The boy sighed and flew to the room. He knocked (as he could) and a voice coming out of the room told him to enter.

"Good morning, I have some books for you" Jack said trying to be polite. Elsa looked at him a little bit upset.

"Good morning. Thank you, mister…"

"Jack Frost" he said extending his hand while balancing the package. She looked at him confused, but quickly understood the gesture. Both shook their hands and held them for a second. "To be honest, I thought you would have cold hands".

"They are always cold" Elsa answered. "Your hands are warm too" She added and the boy let her go. He cleared his throat and handed her the books. She grabbed them and put them on a table "I see… what are these books about?"

"Adventures and that stuff. I think you might like them. And also, I think you won't be overwhelmed with new terms, like technological stuff" Jack said scratching his cheek. "So, are you sure you're not dead?"

"What do you mean with that?" Elsa asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing. Err… so… you were a queen, right?" The small talk was getting worse and worse.

"Yes. If everything you say is true, by now, it must be very different from what I can remember. Also, I think my sister may be dead. I just hope she had a good life" Her voice was cracking at the end of the sentence. She wasn't convinced of what she was saying. "I mean, because… no one lives 200 years…"

"Yeah… that" Jack said and sighed. "I had a sister too. Actually, I died because of her" Jack sat on the floor and looked at the queen. "We were skating and then everything went wrong. But I could save her. I made a research with my friends and we found out that she lived well. I mean, nothing spectacular, but well. I think there must be some great-grandsons over there" Elsa looked at him and tried to smile. It looked more like a grimace. "Are you ok?" Jack asked feeling like something was wrong with her.

"Nothing at all. I just do not know what happened to my sister." She answered and sighed. "I am sure I am bothering you. You can go".

"Well, not really" He said, but the woman had an aura of not wanting to be with companion. "Erm, I gotta go. I think I'll see you later, right?"

"Yes. And thank you, Jack" She said as polite as she could and smiled lightly.

Jack nodded and left the room. He looked back at the closed door and thought she had something strange, but he couldn't blame her at all after he entered into his palace without her permission (not that he was planning to do so). Maybe she needed more time to be more polite with him.

Suddenly, Tooth came to Jack. She was smiling as always.

"Hey! I was wondering if I can talk to her" She said cheerfully.

"I don't think so. I think she wants to be alone for a while" Jack said rubing the back of his neck. Tooth looked at him, grabbed his arm and dragged him to the corridor.

"What did you do to her?" She said suspiciously.

"I did nothing" He answered. "And why all this sudden worry?"

"Jack, let's be honest. She is beautiful and you are handsome. You don't need to hit on her just because she has ice powers" She explained.

"What?! Tooth, what the hell are you saying?" The guardian of fun looked at his friend confused. "I'm not interested in her."

"I was hoping you could be together. So you'll stop chasing me" She said face palming. "Our thing didn't work, Jack." The guy stared at her blankly. She stood there for a moment and then burst in laughs. "Your face! Sorry, I had to do it someday and I think this was the best moment" She said hugging him tightly.

"This is not funny, Tooth." He said even more confused. "When I said we could be friends, I wasn't expecting this… but it's ok, I guess".

"You'll always be my friend, you know that. Anyway, why is she so "upset" that you don't want me to see her?" She asked letting him go.

"It's a good question. I don't know" He answered and shrugged. "Maybe she is just having a bad moment trying to cope with the whole situation. I don't know"

"Well, if it's that, we must make her feel herself at home. We'll find out the way."

"I hope so."

"I have to go, then. I'll be back when she feels better. I need to ask her something." Tooth said heading to the exit.

"What for?"

"You know, to find her box…"

"I see… ok, see you then."

"Bye Jack" She said and laughed again. "Why didn't I have a camera?" She muttered while leaving the place.

The boy looked at her and then at the door where Elsa was. He wondered what was bothering her, but knew that it wasn't of his business and walked away.

* * *

 _What do you think? Did you like it? What will happen next? Did you read this as a narrator?_

 _Ok, me and my bad jokes are going to finish the other chapter. Thank you for reading._

 _Also, leave a review. Reviews are love and life :3 hehehe_

 _See you!_


	3. New routines

_Hello everybody! Sorry for make you wait for so long. My computer broke and definitely this wasn't my week._

 _However, I made the third and the fourth chapter while I was on school. So, I hope you like it._

 _This is a little bit short, but next is longer._

 _Thank you so much for reading this *smiles and throws some confetti*_

* * *

Another day began and Elsa was still in her room. She was used to be locked. Not that she liked her, but it was part of her routine. Everything seemed so strange, especially after she woke up in the middle of her ice palace with a strange white haired boy that had ice powers. She wondered if he was like her.

Everyone at the North Pole (the place where she was… or that was the name North had told her) was kind with her. They really wanted to make her feel like she was at home. The elves were funny and the yetis strange, but interesting. And also the books Jack gave him made her feel good. However, there was something missing. How did she end up in her castle unconscious? What happened to Arendelle? What happened to her sister? She could only remember that she was in her castle, alone. Everything else seemed blurry.

"Good morning" Jack said knocking the door. Elsa looked at the wooden piece and stood up. That scene was so familiar to her that she could even say she was dreaming. "Can I come in?"

"Yes, you can" She said politely, but with a hint of sadness. "How are you?"

"So so, I missed the north lights and I miss freezing countries. Winter seems so far" He said shrugging.

"Freezing countries?" She asked a little bit upset. "Why you would do such thing?

"Well, I'm the winter spirit…" Jack explained like if it was obvious. "I tend to do that. I carry the winter when it's needed. Sometimes I do it a little bit earlier… and definitely, blizzards are not my fault!" He defended himself raising her tone a little.

"So, you do this as you please?" She asked looking at him very concerned

"Well, just in the months of winter…"

"I mean, you could do it as you want. You have control over your powers" She corrected and stared at his hands as if they were made of pure gold.

"Something like that. I can't complain. But it took me a while to use them as I wanted. But I enjoyed the process" He smiled and then tilted his head. "This means you can't, right?" She gasped and turned her back. She couldn't tell him that she didn't even know how to unfreeze something (if it was possible).

"I liked the books you gave me. They were very interesting. I liked the one that was about this boy…" Elsa changed the subject as fast as her thoughts let her. "Tom Sawyer. Yes… it was very good."

"I'm glad you liked them" He said knowing that she won't say anything else about her powers. "Hey!" She looked at him. "Have you met Sandy yet?"

"Who is Sandy?"

"Sandman. I think you will like him. Come!" He said grabbing her wrist and walking out of the bedroom.

Elsa wasn't sure about doing such thing, but Jack seemed to be sure of where they were going (and who were they visiting). They walked around the whole place looking for this person, while Jack told her how many times he tried to enter into the factory and other stories. He was amused showing every single detail to the Snow Queen. Elsa, on the other hand, was shocked of all the sudden rush of energy he was showing off. She enjoyed it though.

When they found Sandy, he was sitting near a window, like if he was thinking something.

"Hey, Sandy! Have you met Elsa yet?" Jack said with a little smirk on his face. The little man faced them and bowed his head. "Oh, I think he knows you are from royalty".

"Eh, nice to meet you, Sandman. I've heard some stories about you when I was a little girl" She said timidly. "However, as I grew, I thought they were just tales the parents told children before going to bed."

Sandman shrugged while smiling. He extended his hand to the woman. She shook his hand and smiled.

The three of them spend a good morning "talking". Most of the things they said were about how they defeated Pitch some years ago and how he coped with the duty of bringing good dreams to children. The whole situation made Elsa more comfortable. She was learning how to deal with her own powers even though they didn't know she was unsure about them. Everything seemed going well.

* * *

 _Ok, as I said, this one was very very short :3_

 _Next one is longer, don't worry_


	4. Breaking down

_Ok, I had to post both at the same time. I didn't want you to wait so long for another one._

 _Life's too short is one of my favorite outtaken songs. I think it was way better than For the first time in forever reprise. I mean, it really shows a sisterly relationship. Ok ok, drama was good, but this is just pure gold (or that's what I think). That's why I decided to use it on this story._

 _I hope you like chapter four :)_

* * *

Two weeks have passed since Elsa's arrival to the North Pole. She was getting used to be there. She was trying to open up and try to control her powers (and feelings).

Jack had become a good friend for her. He was like a mentor and also a confident. Toothania was the first girl since Ana that had made her laugh to tears. Sandy was a wise guide who taught her about modern politics and some other interesting topics. North was like a father and Bunny… well, she hadn't met him so well as the others.

Jack was happy to have Elsa around. And he was proud of teaching her how to control her powers. However, he knew that there was something beneath her smiles and new confidence. She still had that sight that kept telling him there was something dark inside her. Not dark as evil, but as a secret that crushed her heart.

And everything collapsed the day Tooth finally found her box of teeth. Everyone was there. All of them were excited to know more about the queen. Tooth explained her how it worked. Elsa tried to follow every instruction in her mind and took a deep breath.

"Well" Tooth said giving her the wooden box. "Are you sure you want to see what's inside?"

"Yes" Elsa said unsure of what was she going to see, but she needed to know what had happened to lock her so many years. Tooth sighed and Elsa looked at the box.

Suddenly, she was seeing the ice palace. In front of her was Anna, coming with a big smile. Elsa felt an ache in her heart but tried to remain calm.

 _"_ _Elsa!" Anna said running to face her sister._

 _"_ _Anna, what are you doing here?" The blond queen said a little bit worried, but she was happy to see her sister._

 _"_ _I came all this way to give us a fresh start" Anna started to sing, Elsa chuckled. "But now like you're like wow is so warm in my heart."_

 _"_ _I'm so glad you like it sis, cause this is the real me" Elsa sang. She felt like doing it. "You have no idea how great it feels to be free" Anna smiled and hugged her sister, but pulled her apart immediately._

 _"_ _We've been falling off for way too long, so now forget who's right"_

 _"_ _And forget who's wrong" The blonde winked_

 _"_ _Ok!" Both agreed_

 _"_ _Why don't you stay? There's room for family in my court" The queen demanded_

 _"_ _Cause life's too short" Both said._

 _"_ _To always feel shut out and unloved by the sister I long to know" Anna said making Elsa smile._

 _"_ _Life's too short, to never let you celebrate me, the true queen of the ice and snow"_

 _"_ _I never understood, but now I do: Life's too short to miss out on a sister like you" Both said and hugged again._

 _"_ _So, you'll come back then" Anna asked making her sister to pull apart and looked at her confused._

 _"_ _Back?"_

 _"_ _To unthaw the fjord 'cuz no one can get in or get out?" The strawberry blonde said knowing that there was going to be an argument._

 _"_ _Oh... I don't believe you!" Elsa said shocking her head and stepping back. She stroked her hair in disbelief_

 _"_ _Well I supposed that…" Anna tried to fix it._

 _"_ _That I'll shove on the gloves; that's how your story ends?" She sang, but she sounded very upset._

 _"_ _It does" the younger sister admitted giving her a sheepish smile "it's just like it was but we'll be best friends."_

 _"_ _So that's in your plan. To force me back in a cage" She pointed at her_

 _"_ _Whoa, whoa. Don't get upset, let's go back on the same page" Anna tried to calm her sister, but it was useless. Elsa turned and started walking._

 _"_ _Gee, thanks for coming up to see the place; and showing off your mastery of tact and grace. Ok!" She faced her sister and continued walking to the door. Anna followed her. "Run down the hill and spill my secrets. Make a full report! Bye-bye. Cause life's too short…" She said pushing her sister out._

 _"_ _There is! The door you'd love to slam in my face" Anna opened the door and starting to get upset too. "You did well there for a spell but now you're back in the same place. Kick me out if you want but I'm the only one who is not 100% convinced the prophecy is you!" Elsa gasped but tried to remain queen-like._

 _"_ _You can pick whatever you want cause I don't care" She said moving her hand "you're the fool who married a stranger" she added smirking._

 _"_ _That is so unfair"_

 _"_ _I swear" both sang "I'm through with taking your unshaking sisterly support" Both started to raise their voices and then crossed their arms and turned their backs to each other "cause life's too short!"_

 _"_ _To let you treat the people down there just as cold as you always treated me" Anna said but Elsa covered her hands and started to mumble._

 _"_ _Life's too short"_

 _"_ _To listen to a reckless fool" again, Elsa was pointing at her sister "who only ever sees the things she wants to see"._

 _"_ _You don't know me"_

 _"_ _You have no idea what I've been through"_

 _"_ _Because of you life's too short to waste another minute. Life's too short to even have you in it. Life's too short!"_

 _"_ _I've been so wrong about you" Anna said starting to walk towards the door. She had enough._

 _"_ _You… you've been wrong about everything" Elsa said mocking of her sister, who faced her._

 _"_ _Maybe you are the prophecy" She said and Elsa turned red._

 _"_ _I am NOT the prophecy" She yelled and a ray of light hit her sister, but she was too busy turning her back that she didn't noticed it._

 _"_ _Ok, Elsa. I'll leave. But you'll die alone here!" Anna yelled placing her hand in her heart. She seemed to be hurt. She left and Elsa turned to face her, but her sister was gone._

 _Elsa knew something was wrong. Suddenly the ice palace became red and a noise made her shiver. It sounded like an avalanche._

"Wait" Elsa said looking at Tooth "this can't be the end of the memory, right?"

"If you can't see anything else, it means that was your last memory before getting unconscious" Tooth stated and Elsa fell on her knees.

"I stroked in the heart" She said with tears in her eyes. "That means she…"

"She froze" Jack said surprised. Everyone looked at him. He nodded and they down the head understanding what had happened.

"I killed my sister" Elsa whispered. She covered her eyes and began to cry. "I killed her!" She was sobbing very loudly. The guardians looked at each other without knowing what to do. "Leave me alone" she said lying on the floor hugging her knees. No one moved. "Did you hear me? LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled and the guardians left the room. All except for Jack who stood there looking at Elsa.

"Elsa, please. It wasn't your fault" Jack said trying to touch her.

"I just… I could stop it. But I killed her" She said sobbing. Jack tried to hug her, but she refused. "Leave me, please. I could…"

"Hurt me? How?" He asked and she looked at him. Her eyes were puffy and red, but she was still beautiful to him. "Elsa, you said it. You couldn't control your powers…"

"That's no reason to kill you sibling" She said and turned her back. "You died in order to save yours. I'm just a monster who murdered an innocent girl"

"Fine. You are a monster. I don't know why I keep trying to help you. Maybe we should give you to the scientists for them to experiment with you, cutting you in little pieces and examining your brain." He said harshly. Elsa covered her ears and cried a little bit louder.

"I just want to die" She said weakly. Jack's jaw dropped. He never expected to hear that. He thought she would punish him or complain. "I'd rather die instead of living like this. My life has no sense anymore"

"Elsa… don't… don't say that" He said gulping. But she wasn't joking. She stopped crying and stayed there, lying on the floor; but some tears streamed down her face. He took her shoulder and faced her. She had an empty sight. "Please stay with me" he said softly. He hugged her and rocked her.

"Let's leave them alone for a while" North said. The others agreed and left the place without a word.

* * *

 _Aaaand it's done. Chapter five will be (hopefully) next week._

 _What do you think? Did you like it? Please don't send flames or tomatoes. I have enough to make pizza for everyone in this fandom._

 _Anyway, see you later. Thanks for reading._

 _See you!_


	5. At Jamie's house

_Hello!_

 _Well, this chapter may be a little bit weird. Even for me it was weird. Anyway, I think is the way it's meant to be._

 _Thanks for reading and following this story._

 _Enjoy your reading!_

* * *

The hours passed by. It was midnight and Jack was there, hugging Elsa who finally fell asleep. He stroked her hair trying to calm her. If Sandy were there, he would tell him to help her sleep and have good dreams. But he knew no one was there. They left; all of them. He let a sigh scape and Elsa opened her eyes slowly.

"Hello" he said trying to cheer her up, but she only stared at him. "I'm sorry for what I said before. I just wanted to…"

"I'm sorry for making you worry about me. I meant what I said. But I don't want you to get involved in this" she said burring her face in his chest. He blushed but caressed her hair again. He knew he shouldn't get so close to her, but he kissed her head. She shivered and pulled him closer.

"What if you find another reason to live?" Jack asked shyly. She raised her sigh and stared at those blue eyes that pleaded for an answer.

"How could I? I froze the only friend I had ever known" She said and he leaned to her.

"I thought I was your friend" he said and his breath was so close to her. She bit her lip. "Can I?" He asked for permission but he didn't need it. He leaned closer and kissed her. Softly. She closed her eyes trying to feel something aside her pain. They broke apart and he looked at her. She had her eyes closed, like if she was asleep. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok Jack" She answered without opening her eyes. "I want to remember this. The first kiss and the way it made me felt." She opened her eyes and gave him a sad smile. "When I die, this is the last thing I want to remember. To leave with a good memory" She cuddled and he hugged her trying not to say something stupid. His heartbeat was slow due to the sadness he was feeling. "Your heartbeat" She said softly. "It makes me feel calm, thanks." Elsa fell asleep again.

"Please don't die" He whispered and fell asleep too.

Next morning Jack left Elsa sleeping in the first bedroom he found. He needed to find more clues about what happened to her sister; but she had to be somewhere else. Somewhere she could arrange her thoughts. Maybe finding a new purpose in life. He asked North for permission and now he was heading to some friend's house.

"So… you're asking me to hide a friend of you?" Jamie asked confused. Jack nodded and he stared at the winter spirit.

"It's just a couple of days… maybe a week. She won't give you any problem" Jack said almost begging.

"Is this "friend" your girlfriend?" He asked smiling evily. Jack blushed and coughed.

"No, she's not my girlfriend. She's a girl and she's my friend"

"Yeah, Shelly" The kid smirked and Jack tilted his head. "Nevermind… is she a guardian?"

"No. Actually she's a human… with ice powers…"

"Cool! Is she a super hero or something?" Jaime was thrilled. His beaming smile and trembling hands could tell Jack that maybe it wasn't a good idea at all.

"You know? Maybe she should stay at the North Pole…" Jack said scratching his cheek.

"Come on! I promise she will be fine. I won't do anything to make her uncomfortable." The kid had puppy eyes. He even pouted to inforce his childish tactic. "Oh! My mom won't be here for three days! Your friend could be calm in the house. Everything is going to be quiet and lonely…"

"Ok. Now I understand this was a bad idea. But thanks, kid" Jack said firmly and turned around.

"Wait, wait, wait" Jack faced him. "What happened?"

"Long story… but I don't want her to be alone (actually, she shouldn't be alone) and I need her out of the North Pole so she can't suspect anything"

"Well… this is getting more and more weird…" The thirteen years old said grabbing his chin. "But, I think I could help. I won't leave her alone. I could miss some days of school"

Jack didn't know what to say. He knew school was something important, but as long as Jaime could help Elsa, he would be ok with his little friend skipping some days. After all, that wouldn't be a big deal, would be? They agreed that Elsa would arrive the next day, when Jaime's mother left.

Elsa was in her bedroom when Jack returned. Jack asked everyone how she was doing, but the only answers he could get were icicles falling from the ceiling. Jack could unfreeze most of the stuff she already froze, but it was difficult to stay warm. And it was worst near her bedroom. Only Jack could go into that place.

Before he knocked the door, he could hear a low sob. He wondered if she had been crying since he left. His heart skipped a beat. Was it right to leave an unstable woman with ice powers under the surveillance of a thirteen years old boy? He thought that was mean to think that Elsa was "unstable". She was coping with the loss of her sister. That was no easy business. Especially when she was the one to blame. But she couldn't control her powers. That could put in danger both Jaime and Elsa. He ruffled his hair and took a deep breath. If he was going to do it, it had to be in that moment. He knocked the door. He didn't receive any answer (and he didn't expect any). He slowly opened the door and saw the winter disaster inside her room. There was ice, snow and some wind all over the place.

"I came here to see you" Jack said trying to be polite and not scaring her. Again, no answer. "Hey, how are you today, little snowflake?" He said trying to make her smile… or at least, making her yell at him. "Look, I am going to take you with one of my friends"

"So, you finally decided to get rid of me?" She murmured.

"No, it's not that. I think that maybe changing your environment for a while would help." Jack said trying to make her the less uncomfortable.

"If you say so" Jack approached to her. She had red puffy eyes. She looked like a beautiful mess.

"Hey, it will be just a couple of days. And Tooth will be visiting you everyday"

"What about you?"

"Maybe, if you behave" He said and chuckled. She glared at him. Jack felt both fear and relief. She was getting better. Perhaps she just needed some time to be better. "This friend of mine is a little bit young… but I know he would make you feel at home"

"I have no home now" She answered harshly. Jack gulped, she sounded eerie.

"Don't say that. Everything is going to be ok. So, we'll be leaving tomorrow morning" He said and hugged her. She didn't say anything else; or even moved. She was colder than the time Jack found her.

"You are warm" She finally said. "Why can't I be warm?" She said softly.

"You can be warm, you just need to feel it" He said and stroked her hair. "Trust me, I really want you to be better".

Again, she didn't respond. He thought that everything was going to be that way for the next couple of weeks. Or even months. He needed to find the truth about her sister before she decided to build walls again.

Next morning, both of them arrived to Burgess. Jaime was thrilled to see Elsa. The introductions were awkward, Jack didn't know how to present Elsa, Jaime wanted to know everything and Elsa tried to remain as calm as possible and she even smiled to Jaime (which sent shivers down Jack's spine. He was sure that wasn't a good sign). When Jaime showed Elsa the bedroom she would use, both guys went downstairs to talk about the woman.

"Jack, is she having a bad time?" Jaime said a little bit worried.

"Actually. She just lost her sister" He said trying to explain things without revealing a lot of details. "And I need to know what exactly happened".

"I see. If I'd lost Sophie, I would be really sad." The boy said with concern. "I would do anything to make her feel better".

"Thanks… by the way, where is your sister?" Jack asked looking around. Sophie was 5 years old now.

"She had to go with my mom. So, will you be visiting us?" Jaime asked and Jack nodded.

"I can't let you alone with this. Also, the Tooth Fairy will come. Please, make Elsa feel at home. I can see that she tends to lock herself from the world. Will you be nice to her these days?" Jack asked feeling his heart thumping really fast in his chest.

"Of course I will" Jaime answered. "She will be part of the Bennet clan"

Jack sighed and he went upstairs. Elsa was in the bedroom.

"Hello" Jack said from the door. The woman looked at him "I can see you changed clothes" She was wearing a different dress: it was shorter, without sleeves and almost white, her hair was down and she was barefoot.

"It is hotter here. I think this would be better. And I also want to sleep a little" She admitted a little bit ashamed. "I don't want to be a nuisance to your little friend"

"You won't. And you'll see that both will have a great time, ok?" Jack said and took her hand. "I promise I'll come back soon"

Elsa hugged him. She felt crushed inside, but she tried to remain in one piece. Maybe Jack was right and she could find another reason to live.

* * *

 _Did you like it? I hope so._

 _Thanks again for reading. Next chapter will be ready for next tuesday._

 _See you!_


	6. A day in modern times

_Hello! I'm not dead... sort of._

 _This is a very short chapter. So, thanks for reading it. I hope you like it._

* * *

Museums: they were full of people. People who spoke in low voice and stared into pieces of wood, bone or steel made many years ago. He wasn't really fond of them, but he needed to be there. It was the only place he could learn something about Elsa. However, most of the museums in Norway forgot to mention that, almost three centuries ago, there was a kingdom there. Or maybe, she was from another dimension. Maybe she arrived into Earth and that was why he could find anything. But then, Tooth and her box of teeth came into his mind. How could be possible to have the teeth of someone from another dimension? The whole situation made him feel stressed. And he was the guardian of fun! He needed to have some fun or he would explode.

Meanwhile, at Jamie's home, Elsa was taking breakfast with the so-called kid. Both of them were silent. Once in a while, the boy looked at her, but if she looked at him, he would turn away. She looked at her bowl of cereal. It was something new for her. And it was delicious. She lightly smiled and swirled the food.

"Thank you, Jamie" She said shyly. The boy looked at her surprised. "I know this could be a little strange for you. But, you let me stay here. I'm sorry for bothering you"

"It's ok! You're not bothering me" He said smiling "Actually, I find you very interesting. Do you want to take a walk? Maybe that would help you free your mind a little" Elsa shivered.

"I don't know if it's a good idea. I don't know anything of this place…"

"Come on! You'll have a good time! We could go to the mall, to the park… and maybe we could go to the movies"

"To the what?" She asked confused. Jamie tilted his head.

"To the movies. To watch a movie…" The boy said not knowing why she was asking that.

"Well… Euh… I am not from this… era" She said trying to be clear. "I woke up after 200 years of being asleep…"

"Like the Sleeping Beauty?" He asked and Elsa grabbed her chin thinking about it.

"It could be, I don't have any children or a cruel mother-in-law who wants to kill them" She said shrugging her shoulders.

"What?" Jamie was confused.

"Yes. The story is like that" She answered sure of what she was saying.

"Wait" He said and ran upstairs. After a few minutes, he went back completely pale. "You were right. That's the story…. Disney deceived us" He said almost to cry

"Who is Disney?"

"Never mind" He said and shook his head. "Well, maybe we could start going to a park or to a museum."

"That would be alright" She said. She didn't want to let him down.

Jamie smiled and went upstairs. They were going to have a long day.

First of all, Jamie suggested that Elsa should wear something that made her be like everyone. She agreed, but after a few trials with Jamie's clothes, she decided to create a new ice outfit, similar to the clothing they tried to use. The boy was surprised to see how easy was to her create things just thinking it. He wanted to know more about the queen and he didn't hesitate to ask everything that came to his mind, which made Elsa a little bit uncomfortable sometimes. However, they went out of the house with the park as a goal.

The place was all green. Since it was spring, flowers were blooming, little creatures were wandering around and everything seemed so full of life. The view was delightful, and after seeing just ice, Elsa was pleased to see life in its purest form. She looked at the people, most of them were old people.

"Were are the other children?" The woman asked curiously.

"At school." He answered while throwing some bread to the ducks that were there.

"Oh. You don't go to school?"

"I do, but today I wanted to spend the day with you. And also tomorrow" Jamie looked at her and smiled brightly. She looked down and sighed. "Don't think I'm wasting my time on you" Elsa shivered. "I really want to help. And also… I wanted to skip school these days"

"You are just like Jack" the woman finally said and Jamie looked at her a little bit surprised. "I'm so sorry, that came out of the blue"

"It's ok. Hey! What if we go back home? It's time to lunch" He finally said and Elsa nodded.

Late at night, when Elsa was sleeping in her bedroom, Jack arrived. He asked Jamie how everything was going on. He assured that everything was ok. That he was worrying about nothing; which made Jack sighed in relief. First day was successful. And he hoped the next days were the same.

* * *

 _Thank you very much! See you soon :)_


	7. Animal I have become

_I'm so sorry for making you wait all this time. I've been really busy. Being a teacher is not as easy as you might think *sobs*_

 _However, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it._

 _BTW, thanks to Clayem, who is such a sweetheart :3 Thanks for reading my story. And if you don't know her, she's writting an awesome Star Wars fanfic. It's called Magpie Syndrome. Go and look for it!_

 _Ok, please enjoy the reading :)_

 _P.S. The song I mention is Animal I have become by Three Days Grace_

* * *

"As you can see here, this sculpture is different from the rest" a guide said showing a few tourist the museum. Everyone took photos. It was a beautiful sculpture indeed. It was a young woman, who was touching her chest, as if something was aching inside. Her face was sad, and also she looked like she was going to bend on her knees. Every detail was made with precision. There was no flaw in that creation. And also, it was made of pure ice. "Is called "the ice maiden". No one is sure who built it, but for the clothes, we can say that it was in the early 19th century" the guide continued. "Which is the most surprising is that, in the last 50 years that she has been here, not a single drop of water has come from it. It never melts and our researchers are trying to figure out why."

"Are you sure it's made of ice" a man said not believing in what the guide was saying.

"Of course we are sure" she answered confident. "At the beginning, the archeologist who found her thought she was made of some kind of stone, just as sapphire or a rare version of jade, but, after some analysis, he discovered that she was made of ice."

"Where she was found?" a woman asked.

"Near the mountains. Legend says that a whole kingdom used to be there. We have found some vestiges of it, but we are not sure at all. However, let's continue this way…"

That was all what Jack needed. He was sure that the ice sculpture he was looking at wasn't a man's creation. It had to be Elsa's sister. He touched the face of the sculpture. It was ice indeed. Elsa was right, she froze her sister to death and now, she was a rare attraction in a museum in Norway. What a way to make his good day a crap. But he wasn't close to what was expecting at Jamie's house.

It was barely 6 o'clock when Elsa woke up. She walked barefoot around the bedroom. She looked every single detail and object. It seemed like a teenager was staying in that bedroom before her. There were chemistry books, notebooks, some kind of books with portraits of people with modern clothes. Elsa read some and found interesting the way civilization evolved. There was information about some devices that helped people to communicate with other people that was on the other corner of the world.

Suddenly, she saw a little object under the bed. It was made of plastic (which seemed to be the new material people used to make everything. Jamie had explained it to her when she saw a bright green cup on the table). It had a big circle and a tiny square and a cord with two buds. She started to explore it when the square lit. There were words on it.

"Animal I have become?" She murmured and pressed the circle. Music started, it came from the little buds. She took one and put it closer to her ear. It was a different kind of music than she was used to. It was loud, powerful and at the same time, she felt like she was hearing her own words. Her hear skipped a beat. She sat on the bed and put the device aside. "What have I done?" She mumbled on the verge of tears.

"What do you think?" A voice said. Elsa turned scared. It was a tall slender man, wearing a black coat. "You know what you did. All the people dying. Screaming. Waiting for a miracle…"

"Who are you?" She asked terrified "Are you the reaper? Or the devil?"

"No, your majesty. I'm something worse. I am your fears" He said and grabbed her hand. She pulled over and got up. "I just wanted to be sure you were all right. Living with a child. Does he know that you could kill him in a blink of an eye? Just as you did with your sister?"

"Please, get out of here. You don't exist" She said hugging herself. The bedroom started to get colder and colder. He smirked.

"I do exist. If I weren't, you wouldn't see me"

She started running. She went out of the house. She ran until she found a forest. She couldn't breathe, and was, of course, pained because of the lack of shoes. She looked back and thought that it was the best if she was away from Jamie.

"Are you going to create a castle just as you did before? In the middle of a forest?" He asked and she stumbled. She was cornered by him.

"Go away. I know that I killed all those people… but it was an accident" Elsa choked, she was sobbing. "I never tried to do it. Specially Anna. I loved her…"

"Really? Then, why you locked her out? You could explain to her what was going on, nevertheless, you didn't. People feared you. They knew you hid because you were a monster"

"Somebody wake me" she mumbled. She looked up and throw a big icicle to the person who was in front of her. He disappeared and she remained sat on the floor. "I'm sorry, Jack. Maybe I am a monster" she whispered.

Meanwhile, at Jamie's house, Jack was desperate. He couldn't believe that Elsa wasn't anymore at his friend's home. Where in the world could her be?

"She shouldn't be far from here" Jamie said. "Maybe she went out for a walk and it's coming home soon"

"What if she's lost?" Jack asked "Or hurt? Or worse, what if someone tried to do something mean to her?" He looked outside and saw dark clouds in the sky. "It was cold in the morning?"

"A little. Suddenly it felt cold, then the cold decreased slowly" He answered.

"She was afraid" Jack said and went out. "Sorry, kid, I have to go now" He said from the window.

"Ok. Come back when you find her. I want to know if she's ok" Jamie said and closed it.

It was almost midday when Jack finally found her. She was curled on the floor. Icy tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Elsa! Elsa, what happened? Are you ok?" She didn't say a word. He kneeled before her and caressed her head. "Please, answer me. I was really worried about you. Did you get lost?" He asked with soft voice.

"Is Jamie safe?" She asked with a low tone.

"Yes, he is. Did you do something that could hurt him?"

"Not really, but I am a threat for everyone" She said and stood up. "Someone… I mean, I remembered what I did. I killed an entire kingdom. I killed my sister. I must go away from everyone as I planned before" She was sure about what she was saying. The winter spirit sighed and hugged her.

"Elsa, I know this is not the best moment, but I have something to tell you" Jack said caressing her hair.

* * *

 _Next chapter will be soon. I promise :D_

 _Have a nice day!_

 _See you!_


	8. Chaos

_Hello everyone!_

 _It's been a while, isn't it? I'm so sorry, but I had some problems with the plot. I had to think over and over to get this._

 _This is a short chapter. But the next is almost ready._

 _Thank you very much for reading._

 _Love you all!_

* * *

Elsa was in Jack's arms trying hard not to cry. The winter spirit sighed and hugged her tighter. Snow was falling, even when it was spring. They don't care about it, they were just feeling each other's warmth. Or coldness.

"Elsa, I know you are worried. But even I wasn't capable to control my own powers at the beginning" He finally whispered in her ear.

"I was born with this. I should be able to control it" She said and Jack looked down to meet her gaze.

"I thought you developed your powers when you made the castle" Jack said and Elsa shook her head. "What happened then? No one taught you to use them?"

"How could it be possible? My parents were ordinary people…"

"So ordinary that were royalty" He added.

"Please, don't make fun of me" She muttered and the cold wind increased.

"Ok, well, then, weren't they aware that you have powers?"

"Yes..." she said and pulled him apart. She walked away and leaned on a tree. "I was 8 and my sister was 5. We were playing. She loved when I created snowmen" a chuckle escaped from her lips. "She was climbing some snow monticules, very fast. I couldn't help her… and I hit her with my powers. Lucky, the trolls could help her, and told me that if I struck her in the heart, I would kill her. My parents wanted to prevent it, so… they separated from my sister for 13 years. But it was ok. She was safe…"

"But both of you were alone" Jack said trying to comfort her. She turned to see him.

"But she was alive. The moment she came to me, I killed her. How do you think I feel, huh? She was safe, she was alive. She could live a happy life if it wasn't for me!" Darker clouds arrived, the wind got colder. Hale and snow started to fall faster.

"Elsa, calm down!" Jack said and grabbed her shoulders.

"No, Jack. It's over. There's nothing you could do to help me. NO ONE CAN HELP ME! I AM A MONSTER, DON'T YOU SEE?" She yelled and ice began to surround her.

"Stay with me, Elsa!" He said desperately. She looked at his eyes and fainted. Jack tried to help her, but it was too late. She was ice now, just like her sister, but she wasn't blue. The clouds began to leave. Snow glowed with the few rays of sun that appeared. "Please, Elsa, wake up. Please don't die" He said and tried to wake her shaking her shoulder. She was like the time he found her. But this time, she didn't wake up. He felt a lump in his throat. "What am I going to do?" Tears began to roll down. He was sobbing.

"Poor Jack" a male voice said. Jack turned around and saw Pitch standing there with a sly smile on his face "The queen couldn't keep up?"

"It was you who told her that she was a monster?" Jack said pointing his staff against the slender figure. "What is your plan? She wasn't a threat for you!" He screamed and tried to freeze Pitch.

"Dear Jack, you must know is my job to make people realize their own evil" He said moving and inch aside and dogging the ray from the staff. "She needed to know what she is. And who knows? Maybe she could be helpful sometime"

"Get out of here! There's nothing you can do to her if I'm here"

"Then, we'll meet again" Pitch said making bigger his smile. "Have a nice day, Jack Frost".

The winter spirit felt anger took over his body. A cold breeze made him focus on what he should be doing. He carried Elsa and took her to Jamie's house.

"What happened!?" Jamie asked when he saw the queen in Jack's arms.

"Pitch played with her mind and now she is… well, I don't know" The white-haired boy answered.

"Is she dead?"

"I don't know. I think something similar happened to her 200 years ago. There must be a way to unfreeze her." Both boys looked at her, lying on the bed. "But I can't leave her here. Your mother is coming back tomorrow, right?"

"Yes. But…"

"I'll tell you what's going on. Maybe when she's better, I'll take her here to visit you" Jamie nodded. Jack carried Elsa again and flew through the window. "You'll be fine. I promise, Elsa. And your sister will be ok too. I won't give up on you"


	9. An act of true love

_Hi! I promised that this chapter would be longer. Maybe it's not as long as I would like, but it's something, yay!_

 _I hope you like it. Maybe in a few chapters this will end :)_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

The trip to the North Pole was long and tiring. In his mind, the last sight Elsa gave him was haunting him. It was so sad. It cried for help. For redemption. He knew there was something he had to do to make her feel safe and complete.

The moment he stepped inside the North's castle, everyone ran welcome him, just to find the news of what just happened.

"Jack" North said following him to the bedroom they had prepared for Elsa. "Did you find her sister? Why you didn't tell her?"

"I couldn't. She was attacked by Pitch and then froze" Jack replied and North opened the door.

"Are you sure?"

"I saw him. He admitted it" Jack placed Elsa on the bed. "If I had been with her, this wouldn't happen. I don't know why I thought it was a good idea to send her away"

"It was the best for her in that moment. And maybe this would happen here" The old man's gaze was reassuring. The boy sighed and nodded. He knew it was a possibility. "Kid, stay here with her. We'll figure out what to do later".

North left and Jack sat next to Elsa. She was beautiful. They were alike, yet so different. He had lived so many things that made him the person he was: outgoing, easy-go-lucky, protective… But at first, he was scared too. He was alone, just with the moon as company. Elsa said she was alone too. But she had family. She was isolated. Jack caressed her icy hand.

"I am sorry to what I did and what I said. If only I could do everything again, I would make you feel at home". He lied beside her and hugged her. She was really cold. "Good night, Elsa. Please come back to me".

Guardians never needed to sleep. They were immortals and rest was not part of the routine. They needed to be awake to help children. But Jack needed to sleep that day. Sleeping wasn't that bad. He could feel his limbs numbing. His thoughts were happier. And he could see Elsa awake and happy. _So happy it was unreal._ Not that she couldn't be happy at all, but after what just happened, it would take a long time to make her feel better.

When he opened up his eyes, he was expecting to not see Elsa. Like the moment they met. But there she was. Just like yesterday. He placed a kiss on her forehead. He needed a solution and fast.

"What if you try to unfreeze her with you powers?" Tooth said. The guardians were all reunited to discuss what was happening.

"She would be more frozen" Bunny said. "What we need is heat."

"But she is going to melt!" Tooth refused.

"I wasn't talking about fire" He replied and moved his brows.

"Ew! You're sick!"

"Hahaha, well, that's an idea" North said laughing really loud.

"North!" Tooth said and Sandman facepalmed. He appeared some figures. "You mean we should sacrifice an animal?" She was scared. Sandy facepalmed again. "Oh… I understood. That we should bring animals to make her some company" The golden man nodded.

"How is that going to help her?" Bunny said. Sandman shrugged his shoulders.

"The fairy tales say that a true love kiss can undone almost everything" North said caressing his chin.

"But we don't know who is her true love" Bunny said rolling his eyes.

"Jack could be!" Tooth said excited. "They created a special bond. It must be true love" She squealed and North nodded.

"Tooth is right, Jack, you must kiss her" North smiled and winked.

"I don't think is a good idea" The white haired guy said not knowing what to say.

"You don't love her?" Bunny said teasing him.

"I never said such a thing!" Jack said with a high pitched voice. He felt his cheeks burning. "I-I mean" he coughed, "I don't think she would see me as her true love. That's all. We barely know each other".

They remained silent for a while. There were many ideas, but none seemed to be viable. Suddenly, Sandman started to appear some figures again. Everyone looked at him and North gasped.

"Trolls?" he said and Sandy nodded. "How could they help us?" The sand mage stared to explain his plan. It was very detailed in how the troll's magic could help them. "But, where do we find trolls?"

"Arendelle" Jack said remembering what he saw at the museum.

It was all covered in snow. Even if it was spring, the whole place was filled with snow. The five guardians looked around to see if they found some evidence of trolls. Near a lake, they saw some rocks that were odd.

"Excuse us, is there any troll here? We are the guardians of childhood…" A rock moved and a troll appeared.

"Why are you here?" The troll asked.

"Well, umm, Jack, explain to this gentleman what happened" North said and pushed Jack in front of him.

"Look. Two hundred years ago there was a queen here with ice powers"

"Queen Elsa?" The troll asked. The guardians looked at each other and then nodded. "Yes, I knew her. But she must be dead by now. She died in the blizzard she created."

"She didn't die" Jack said, the troll looked at him surprised.

"Follow me, I have to show you something" The troll said and they followed him. He removed a lot of snow and they saw the entrance of a cave. "Enter" when they were inside, the troll cleared his throat and looked at them severely. "My name is Grand Pabby. I have been the leader of the trolls for many centuries. I knew the Arendelle's royal family and I knew about the powers of Queen Elsa. One day, the royal family came. The youngest daughter of the kings was hurt with Elsa's power. It was just ice in her head. It was easy to deceive the mind. I warned them about the increasing power of her, but the kings were… a little bit… let's say… not so smart" Pabby coughed trying to distract the visitors of what he said, "and locked her daughters in the castle, and separated them from each other. This made Elsa unstable and well, you can see the results."

"But… she didn't die. She is alive… or she was…" Jack insisted

"What do you mean with that?" Grand Pabby looked at the boy with startled.

"I found her. She was alive. But… well, she kind of froze herself."

"Why she would do that?"

"Because Jack sent her to her own death instead of protecting her" Bunny said with irony and Tooth smacked him in the head.

"Please, explain what happened. I don't understand anything about this"

Jack explained the whole story (except, of course, the kissing part). Grand Pabby frowned and sighed. The winter spirit knew that good news weren't possible after that.

"Well. She indeed killed her sister. Only an act of true love could save her. But now it's too late, besides, the only person that loves her is frozen now." He explained and Jack felt his heart breaking; "About Elsa, I can't explain what happened to her. I think she is not dead either. Now, she is ice: it is like she fused with her own powers and now is just like you" he said pointing at Jack. "Maybe she is not totally frozen, maybe she is just sleeping, or waiting for something. Have you tried to reunite her with her sister? Well, her sculpture?"

"Not really. I wanted to know first what happened to her. Also, I think is not a good idea to make her see the corpse of her sister" Pabby looked at him like trying to imply something. "Do you really think that if we reunite them, they would be back to normal?"

"Maybe. After all, that was their wish. They wanted to be again together".

"We have to try, Jack" North said.

"Please, try it" Pabby said. "They deserve to be happy at least once in their lives".

Jack sighed and the guardians went back to the North Pole. In the winter spirit's mind, the sole idea of trying to unfreeze Elsa with an act of true love was just unreachable. He had feelings for her. He had _feelings_ but, was it love? Maybe it was. And even if she was his love, that didn't mean that he was _her_ love.

"And how am I supposed to steal a sculpture from a museum?" Jack asked when they were taking a break.

"Maybe you should replace her with a replica" Tooth said.

"I don't know if I could make an exact replica" He answered. "But I at least, I could try. Would you help me?"

"Of course! Let's go" She said excited. "Should we go now?"

"First, I want to see her. Then, we shall go" He said and the fairy nodded.

Jack went to her bedroom. She was there " _Of course she was going to be there"_ he thought. He kneeled beside her and caressed her hand.

"I told you I wouldn't give up on you. And I won't. Please, come back to me, ok?" He kissed her cold forehead. He stood up and walked to the door; then looked back and his heart ached. He went back to her and placed a kiss on her lips. "Maybe it's too soon, but I love you" he whispered.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be up soon._

 _Bye bye!_


	10. Two ice sisters

_Hello, everyone!_

 _I'm back from the death. Or maybe I'm just a zombie typing this. Anyway... Thanks for reading. Yes, you, the beautiful person that is reading this. I feel so excited when I get a "new follower" email. Please, feel free to send me a message if you want :3_

 _Here's chapter 10._

* * *

Tooth and Jack were heading to the museum. She was excited about the whole situation. After all, she was a hopeless romantic.

"Well, here we are" Jack said and they got into the exhibition room. Tooth looked at everywhere. "Come here, she is at the end of the hall"

"Whoa, she is beautiful too" Tooth said amazed "What was her name?" She said touching the sculpture's face.

"Anna" Jack answered and wondered how he was going to carry her.

"Anna? That's a beautiful name. I'm so sorry that this happened to you, Anna. You seem to be a good person" She said and hugged the ice sculpture.

"What are you doing?" Jack said confused.

"She seems to want a hug. I know she wants one of her sister, but, I couldn't help it"

"I don't know why I still hang out with you" The white haired guy said rubbing his temple.

"Because you love me! Ok. Are you ready to make the replica? I'll carry her while you work on the other" Jack nodded.

They worked in few than 3 minutes. The replica Jack made was so similar that people wouldn't note the difference unless they were experts. The two guardians used a snow globe to teleport to North Pole. They didn't want to break the sculpture or cause other troubles.

"It's incredible" North gasped when he saw Anna. "Let's place her next to her sister"

"I still don't know if this is a good idea" Jack said. They went to the bedroom and found Elsa sitting on the bed. "Elsa?" Jack said perplexed. She turned and saw him, she had been crying, but her eyes widened when she saw Anna's figure.

"What are you doing with my sister!?" She screamed. All of them shivered. The calm and poised queen had just became into a weeping ghost.

"Elsa, please, calm down" Jack said.

"We brought her here because there is a way to unfreeze her" North said. Everyone looked at him. They knew he was lying, but it was the best for her at the moment. Then, they'd figured how to unfreeze her.

"Are you sure?" She whispered.

"We've made a little research. Only an act of true love would unfreeze her" He said. "But I think Jack can explain it to you. Everyone, let's get out of here. There are cookies and hot cocoa for everyone!"

All people got out of the room and closed the door behind them. Elsa looked at her sister and hugged her. She sobbed for 30 minutes. When she felt that it was ok to speak, hugged Jack.

"Thanks for taking her with me. At least we are together now. But…"

"There's nothing to thank. I wanted to make you happy. And we'll find a way to unfreeze her. Just be patient and we'll make it" He said and then proceeded to explain her what Pabby had told them.

"So, I am made of ice now?" Elsa finally said sitting down on the bed. Jack shrugged her shoulders.

"Kind of. That's why you didn't die. And it means you cannot die, or age." He said and she sighed.

"But, to wake me up you had to do something. The first time, you touched me. What did you do this time?" Jack blushed and looked down.

"I brought your sister. I think it was that"

"So, an act of true love could be anything? Wait, does it means…" She said looking at Jack startled. He was red as a cherry.

"Well, eh, I think it is. I don't know, what did she like?" He mumbled.

"Jack, please tell me"

"It's difficult to tell" He said looking at her. His heart was pounding; "and I know we have met just a few weeks ago. However, I feel something special for you" Elsa gasped and blushed. "I understand if you don't feel the same way. It is too soon"

"I like you. I do. But I don't know if I can love someone." She spat the words and then covered her mouth with her hands.

"Don't be ashamed. I understand" He said and hugged her; "I know you are capable of loving. But you haven't had the chance to love a guy, nor your sister. And that's what we are going to do now. To find out how you can retrieve your sister." Elsa hugged him back. He felt how she was getting warmer. "You are warm now"

"I only feel warm when I'm with you" She said and buried her face in his chest. "The cold doesn't bother me, but I love this sensation" Jack could barely hear her words, but he understood and let a chuckle scape his lips. "What?" She said facing him.

"Nothing at all. Well, I feel a little uncomfortable being cozy with you while Anna is there" He said scratching his cheek. Elsa nodded. "Do you want her to be here or do we choose a room for her?"

"I want her to be here. We've been separated so many years… I think is time to make it up"

Jack nodded and stood up. He went to see Anna. He caressed her cheek.

"Anna, I know you don't know me and I can say I don't know you; however, I've met your sister. She loves you very much. And for me, that is really important. I would do anything to bring you back and make both of you as happy as you deserve" He hugged the sculpture and then walked away. "Please, have some rest, Elsa. Tomorrow we'll see what we're going to do".

Elsa nodded and Jack exited the room. There were many questions in his mind.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading._

 _See you!_


	11. Arendelle

_Hello, people._

 _I'm about to finish this. There are only two chapters left. Thanks for reading :)_

* * *

Fear. It's helpful in small doses, like in extreme situations when it prevents us to do something dangerous. But, in grand amounts, it is danger itself. And fear had its own personification: the Boogey man, or, as the guardians knew him: Pitch. He wasn't happy to know that Elsa was with Jack. Not that he needed her for something. She was useful to bring chaos with her power, but it was too much effort to make her feel anxious and make her lose control. He was getting grumpier with the years. He was bored even though humans were creating a destructive world. People was getting used to that conflictive world and nothing could startle them anymore. But he had a job to do. And maybe, deep inside his rotten heart, he was enjoying having a prey to hunt.

"Good morning, everyone" Elsa said while walking into the dinning-room (or the place North had designed to be the dinning-room while Elsa was there). Jack, North and Sandy looked at her and smiled.

"Morning, Elsa" Jack said sweetly, he went to her side and leaded her to a seat next to him.

"You're right, Sandman" North said while Sandy was saying something. "He's a gentleman. Our boy has grown up". Jack blushed and coughed.

"I have a request" She said trying to obviate the situation, the three men looked at her a little bit concerned. "I want you to help me find out what happened to Arendelle's people… I know most people have… well, died after what I did" Elsa cleared her throat, Jack held her hand; "I'm ok now. I need to know if there were survivors, if there's a chance of thawing the fjord…"

"Are you sure?" North asked. She nodded and sighed. "Well, we can go there. It's not like we have a lot to do today" He said and laughed. Elsa gave him a light smile and began to eat.

Even if she didn't want to admit it, Elsa loved the magic snow globes. They were fascinating and very useful. They arrived in Arendelle in less than a few minutes. It was all covered in snow. You wouldn't imagine that there was a whole kingdom under the thick layer of snow. It seemed like there has been an avalanche which covered everything.

"And… what do we do now?" Jack asked trying to be the less sarcastic as he could.

"Well… I think I should remove the snow, but I don't know how… Are you sure we are in the right place?"

"We are, your majesty" North answered and Jack moved his staff. Some snow was removed from the ground.

"I think I could help you with that. I'll teach you how to move snow"

"Are we going to disappear it?"

"No, we're going to move it back to the mountains and to the forest" The white haired boy said while looking around. "I think it's going to take us a little bit, but, if we're lucky, we can finish by tomorrow morning"

"Oh well, can I help you, guys?" North said smiling; Jack grabbed his chin. "I'll remove some snow and I'll carry it to the forest".

"Thank you, North" Elsa said and the old man nodded.

North began to remove some snow with his bare hands. He shivered and laughed at the cold sensation in his hands. In the meantime, Jack held Elsa's right hand leaded her to a small monticule.

"First thing you have to do", explained the guy; "is feel one with the snow."

"What?"

"You have ice powers, but you don't feel snow or ice as a part of you. They are something you just can conjure, but nothing else, right?" He looked at her right in the eyes and she blushed.

"Well… we could say it's true. Since the accident happened, I always wanted to get rid of them. They were like… you know, a mark, something I didn't want to possess anymore. Like a strange body inside of me."

"I see. Now, you have to accept that you are made of it. This is you. You are ice and snow, they are an important part of you" he held both of her hands and twined his fingers with hers. "Do you feel this?"

"You have ice on your hands" She said calmly. "What's the point?"

"You feel the ice, but is not strange for you. You said that your powers were like a strange body inside of you. If it was, you would let go my hands immediately" He said smiling tenderly. She blushed even more and looked down. "Don't be afraid to accept who you are. This makes you special. You were blessed with this since you were born."

Elsa let out a sigh. She knew he was right, but she was afraid of what she could do with her powers. She had killed a lot of people in her own kingdom, people she have sworn to protect; and also, her sister. The sight of her frozen sister came up to her mind. If there was a way to unfreeze her, she might learnt to do it with Jack's help. Jack kissed her forehead.

"Now think of the snow" he said resting his head with hers; "it is light, you can move it with a blink of your eyes, with a single hand movement. Can you feel it?" He asked in a whisper.

"Not really" Jack chuckled. "Come on, Jack, this is my first time"

"Let's try again" the boy said and breathed in loudly. "Think of the snow going up, to the sky. Just like when you lift your arm. It is part of you" She nodded and Jack opened his eyes. He smiled. "Open your eyes, Elsa"

She opened her eyes and saw the snow floating around them, she covered her mouth immediately and some snow fell. Jack laughed and held one of her hands, inviting her to touch the snow. He lifted some snow too and guided it to the top of the mountain.

"That's not fair!" Elsa said still amazed, "you can fly and I can't"

"That's true! But you'll lift the snow and I'll carry it to the mountain!" He said excited.

Both of them worked very hard. It was true what he had said: it would take them a lot of time to remove all the snow. North was helping a lot and for the evening, they haven't even removed enough snow to see the ground. For a moment, Elsa thought all the effort was worthless, however, Jack and North continued telling her that soon they would see Arendelle.

"I think I need to sleep" She said sitting on the floor. Suddenly, she felt something hard. It was a road. She jolted and stared at the ground perplexed. "I think we found something!" She said almost in a scream. Jack and North went with her and saw what she was pointing at. "I would recognize those paving stones wherever I see them. We are in Arendelle"

Both men smiled and worked harder. Within 3 hours they discovered part of the bridge that connected the castle with the city and, the entrance of it. Elsa looked at it with melancholy. She managed to open the gates and walked through the monticules of snow, throwing them above of the walls. Then, she saw the door of the castle. There must have been people inside of it. She left in the middle of a ball, so, maybe there were people trapped when the blizzard arrived. There was a knot in her stomach.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Jack said standing behind her. Her light sob was enough answer to him. "Let's do it, my queen".


	12. This is what I've done

_**Ok, so, there's only one chapter left. Thanks for reading! :)**_

* * *

The entire castle was in complete darkness. Jack tried to create some light, but it was too dim. They needed a lamp.

"In these moments I wish I would have fire powers" He said and chuckled. Elsa slightly laughed.

"That wouldn't be good for me. Can you imagine the disaster I'd made?" She added and found an oil lamp. "Well, this could be useful if we had something to light it up"

"Aren't here any matches?"

"Well, I don't know. Maybe they tried to use them all to stay warm" She said and started searching in the cabinets. "And actually, I don't know if they would work, it's too cold and humid here" a sighed escaped of her lips. "I think I found one. Let's hope the best" she said lighting it. The light was better than Jack's. "Oh, this is just like I remember. Everything is on the same place" Elsa said a little bit shocked.

"This is amazing" Jack said illuminating a paint. It was Elsa's parents. She looked at the paint "Those were your parents, right", the blonde nodded; "you look just like your mother. Both are beautiful." He said embracing her. She leaned her head in his shoulder.

"They died in a storm. Their boat sank. Worst part is I left Anna to bury them all by herself" Elsa felt a tear rolling down her cheek. "I wish I'd be there to comfort her. At least we would have each other."

"We'll find a way to make up all those years, Elsa. Don't worry. Now, let's keep moving."

Everything inside the castle was just as Elsa remembered, except for the ballroom. There were tables with food, coats and some tissues on the floor. There were a few people curled on the floor. The queen shivered and held Jack's hand. She knew them, they were her servants when they were alive.

"They… they are dead" she mumbled.

"Yes, they are, Elsa. But…"

"Please, Jack, don't tell me it's not my fault" She rubbed her temple. "At least, we should bury them, don't you think? We should give them a proper grave." The white haired boy nodded. "Let's see if we can find more people around the castle".

They walked around and found just two more bodies in the hall. Elsa was visibly affected, and Jack tried to comfort her. Suddenly, she stopped and looked at a door. It was her own bedroom. With a shaking hand, opened the door and entered into the chamber. There were marks of the ice she used to create when she was mad or sad. There was a broken mirror; that shattered with the cold of the environment. Her bed had the pattern of her curled body. Even if the servants changed the mattress every two months, she couldn't help but print the silhouette of her body. The queen couldn't resist anymore and burst into tears and kneeled on the floor. The guy caressed her hair and let her cry for a while. When she felt better, she hugged Jack and sobbed a little.

"Are you feeling better, Snowflake?" He said tenderly. She nodded. "Do you think we should leave now?"

"No, I want to sleep here, if you don't mind. I'm tired" Elsa whispered cuddling in Jack's arms. He kissed her head and then he lifted her chin and give her a peck. She blushed fiercely.

"I don't mind. I want to sleep with you." He said boldly. She gasped as the spirit kissed her with more passion. Her hand trailed all the way to his hair and twirled some locks. Jack parted and smiled. "I better leave it this way. You need to rest. Let's go to bed".

Elsa nodded, even if she wasn't sure why. Her feelings and her mind were in pause. All she could feel was adrenaline running through her body. Her senses weren't working properly. That kiss left her dumbfounded. The next thing she knew was lying on the bed in Jack's arms. He kissed her goodnight and both fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

Jack's arms made her feel warm. She was getting used to that sensation and she liked it. But she couldn't stop thinking about the bodies they have found. They were innocent people. They had families, dreams, goals in life. But they were all dead because of her. That was something she couldn't have gone easily. In her mind, Elsa could hear the screams of people. The mothers praying to stop the blizzard while their children died frozen. Then, the avalanche that disappeared the kingdom. The voices muted instantly. No one else was mourning. All of them have died.

"Elsa, wake up" a familiar voice said. She was shivering. "Please, wake up. You're having a nightmare"

"Jack?" she mumbled and opened her eyes. The whole room was filled with hale and snow. "Oh, sorry for this"

"It's ok. What were you dreaming?" He asked caressing her cheek and twirling one of her strains of hair. She cuddled in his arms and sighed.

"It was about what happened when I escaped. I could hear the voices of the people dying and begging for a miracle. I really think this won't be the last time I dream of it"

"Maybe, but what matters is how you'd handle it. If you panic, things are not going to end well; but if you accept what happened, you'll be able to control the nightmare, wake up and continue with your life"

"It's easier said than done"

"I know, but if you work hard, you'll get it in a matter of time. Now, should we go back to dreamland?" He asked yawning.

"I don't know if could get back to sleep. Not after what happened" Jack hugged her and pull her closer, "What are you doing?"

"I want to sleep. And I'm trying to make you sleep" then, a smirk appeared on her face; "unless you want to do something else" he said whispering to her ear with a frisky voice. Elsa said nothing, but hid her face in his chest. "Now, feeling sleepy yet?"

"I-I guess" She said and he chuckled.

"Then, let's sleep. I'll be here to protect you".

After a few more hours, both woke up and began taking away the corpses. North was nowhere to be seen, but they thought they could find him later. Jack began digging holes. The snow was very thick and fining the ground took him half an hour. In the meantime, Elsa was removing snow as Jack had taught her. She was feeling more and more confident, but still, there was something that made her feel like she could lose control.

"Elsie" Jack called her, she turned at him feeling awkward, "hey, let's bury them".

There were 10 holes on the ground. Elsa said goodbye to each of them, silently crying and asking for forgiveness. When they were all buried, both winter people held hands and remained silent for a moment, as paying respect to the fallen.

They went back to the North Pole. Elsa went directly to her bedroom and found someone inside her chamber.


End file.
